


Finally

by Saricess



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sith Master & Apprentice Relationship(s), Smut, master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: She wants to yell, to growl and snarl at the former Sith, but a better idea pops in her mind.[Written on a discord prompt “Ahsoka calls Maul Master for the first time”]
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43
Collections: Maulsoka Fanfic Writers (Discord)





	Finally

He’s teasing.

It doesn’t surprise her, how many times has he played on her loyalty to the Jedi Code, for having faith and refusing his Sith training? Far too many, he always wore that damn smirk and gave his tease of the day, which either she let it go or rebuffed.

Ahsoka knew Maul was a tease, but she never expected to know his lengths during intimacy.

A whine breaks through her lips, how many had? Her wrists tugged from their restraints on the headboard of the large bed, thanks to the suppressors, she couldn’t even use the Force to help her.

His mouth pulls away from her wet cunt yet again, just when she was about to come as well. Ahsoka’s forgotten how many times Maul has denied her release, she was angry of course, but the emotion did nothing to help her except get more annoyed.

Maul knew ways around her lack of impatience, he knew right now she couldn’t do anything to help herself and that he was in power. Ahsoka had no problem with Maul taking the lead and dominating, it’s when he won't give her what she wants that makes her close to snapping. 

Deep breaths, she tells herself. Yet - “Maul..”

He hums. “Yes Lady Tano?”

She knows he’s wearing that smug grin and wants to kick it off, but that will only drag this torture out longer. With no other option, she falls to begging. “Please…”

His tongue flicks her clit that makes her cry out. “Please what?”

“Make me come - Please Maul…”

Another hum, but it’s longer and more in the tune of thinking. Ahsoka gasps when his fingers ghost over her wet pussy - she can feel her wetness on her buttocks, the actions of the Zabrak’s tongue and fingers helped the trick.

“I would love to, My Dear, but,” His thumb presses against her clit and a finger slowly breaks in that made her body shiver. “I love seeing you like this. So desperate for release that your begging, why would I want to lose this?

She wants to yell, to growl and snarl at the former Sith, but a better idea pops in her mind.

“Please  _ Master _ ….”

Maul’s body stills and Ahsoka knows that she’s got him, and pushes further. “Master - Master please, make me come. Please Master - AAH!”

His cock plunges into her and Maul waste no time in thrusting his hips in a fast and hard pace, exactly how they like it. Her knees are pushed to her chest as he hovers above her, and with her wrists chained to the bed, all Ahsoka could do was take in it and give such delicious sounds of the pleasure she was receiving.

“Who am I?” Maul hisses.

“M-Maul…” Ahsoka cries when Maul slaps her clit, obviously it was the wrong answer, but the action felt good anyway. “Master!”

“Good girl.” Fuck - she loved it when Maul called her that. “And who are you?”

“A-Apprentice…”

“That’s right. You’re the apprentice, and I’m the Master - your Master.” He gives a hard slam that has her head launched up, and back down on the pillows. “And a good apprentice always follows their Master’s orders. Are you a good apprentice?”

“Yes - Yes Master!”

Their noses brush against the other as he leans down, his hands going in her face. “Come for your Master, Ahsoka.”

Finally. Ahsoka had no refusals at Maul’s command and moaned ever so loudly when her orgasm finally hit her, her head thrown back even more as her legs shook, her nails digging into the flesh of her palm that was sure to draw blood.

Her body was limp when her high came down, heavy breaths and eyes drooping. A small whine from her lips as Maul pulled out and freed her wrists that fell limply on the pillows. She was tired, but she felt Maul’s sweet kisses on her cheeks and forehead like thunder, and when he wrapped his arms around her as he laid down besides her, she melted.

“That’s a good apprentice.” He coos as he strokes his fingers on her arm, it was strange how a man like Maul could be so gentle. “Tomorrow your training will start, with me finally as your Master.”

“If they’re are any lessons like this, then I won’t object.” Ahsoka looks up at him with a tearful look.

Maul gives a terrifying grin, and it excites her. “Trust me My Dear, there are plenty more to come.” 


End file.
